Brothers
by Rasei
Summary: AU of Season 6 Two brothers remeet about two years after season 5. There is a bit of season six in there at the end. rated for bad words.


**Brothers**

**Written** by: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural, nor will I ever.

**A/N:** italics are memories. Thank you Saah for fixing tenses.

His bedroom is slightly messy, with used clothing stocked piled on the floor and the stray book on the ground where he dropped it when he got an emergency call yesterday. There are pictures of his mother on his wooden dresser smiling away. The owner of the room gently touches the larger of the pictures. This one is special for it is one with his father and him. The father was smiling and had his arm around the teenager. The teenager had a grinning face. The smiling faces of almost a decade ago. The owner sighs and turns away. He will be late for work if he stays any longer. He exits the bedroom and walks into the living room.

The living room is a nicely designed room with black furniture and the paintings. It is also almost non-lived in. No real personal items. No pictures of family. No plates of uneaten food. The bookcase is filled with medical books and a few books about the supernatural. The owner hurries into the small kitchen that is connected to the living room. Again this room is almost spotless. It does have more personal items though, a small bonsai plant in on a counter and a few pieces of paper mounted onto the fridge. The owner opens the fridge and pulls out a carton of milk. He glances a second at the bottles of beer in the door. No one would notice if he drank one… No, he pours out some milk into a bowl that he keeps by the fridge for mornings he is running late. After putting the milk away, he goes to gets cereal and pours the healthy stuff into a bowl. He eats it standing up looking out the window to see it's lightly snowing. He sighs at the snowfall, hating to drive his car in the snow.

After finishing the quick meal, he hurries to his front door, picking up his duffel bag on his way out. As he is walking out of the nice apartment building, he gets stopped by the guard that patrols the building.

"Hello, sir. How have you been?" The guard, whose name is Selaphiel Slither, is a big guy with a large nose and narrow eyes. The guy sighs. Slither has never trusted him since Slither dug up some information about his parents.

"Fine. How are you?"

"Okay, Sir." The sneer on Slither's face makes the guy's mind flash to an angel...

_The sneering face leaned over his. His heart was beating fast, as he could tell that this guy meant every word. Zachariah admitting that he was lying the whole time. All a ruse… What about the promises?_

"Are you okay, kid?" asks Slither, reaching out to touch him. The guy moves his arm out of his way.

"I'm fine! Shit, I need to get to work." The guy pushes past the guard, who looks on with a worried look. The guy gets to the parking lot and looks for the familiar car. There it is, a nicely taken care of, white '69 Impala. Just like the Impala that his dad had. He gets in and breathes in the scent of old car then he pushes the radio on as he starts driving. The music of old rock seeps into the car. He lets out a slight hum as he goes along. The drive is going on well even if it's snowing. Since he works at night there is almost never any traffic as he drives. The road he uses to get to work is almost abandoned excepted for the two cars driving ahead of him. Maybe tonight will be a nice night and the snow keep the illness away. His hopes die when one of the cars in front of him swerves into the others lane. The other car swerves to the right and off the road. Right into a tree. The first car drives on, as if it didn't make the other one go off the road.

The guy parks near the other broken… destroyed car. He takes out his cell phone as he gets out of the car. The car was hit on the passenger side of the car. He dials 911 as he gets next to the car. He sees a baby seat in the back and freezes. The baby seat is broken. He can't see if there is a baby in it but still…

"God, please no." The saying slips out of his lips. He doesn't believe in God… not anymore… not after everything with the apocalypse, Michael, and his brother. He gets to the front of the car when someone finally asks.

"What is the state of your emergency?"

"Car wreck at Hampshire Street. That wooded turn about ten minutes away from the hospital. I… I'm checking on the driver now… There is a baby seat…."

"Sir? Don't move the driver or the baby until the ambulance is there." The guy looks into the window. He can tell the female driver is injured. Her pretty face is scrunched in pain. The guy tries to open the door but it's locked. The woman looks at him with wide eyes. He points to the lock. She manages to open the lock then wraps her arms around her stomach again. He pulls open the door as he tells the woman on the line, "The driver is awake but she is inj… pregnant. Very pregnant."

The woman shoots him a glare then whispers, "Christo." The guy looks blankly at her for her curse word. She lets out a sigh.

"Ask her how she is injured."

"Ma'am, how are you?"

"I'm about to have a baby in the middle of nowhere and got cut off on the way to the hospital. What do you think?"

"Baby? You're in labor right now?" The woman shoots him a glare again. It reminds him of his father's.

"Yes. I'm having the baby right… SHIT! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" The guy drops his phone. He never helped deliver a baby, but he remembers a story his brother told him.

_His brother smiled even though he was bleeding from areas of his body that shouldn't even have that much blood._

"_How can you still smile?" Whispered the guy softly to his brother._

"_Did you know I delivered a baby once?" Trying to distract him from the pain radiating from their wounds._

"_No."_

"_Out of all the years I was hunting, that was the scariest moment. Well maybe not the scariest. There was blood. Lots of blood."_

"_What happened?"_

"_I was alone doing some research at library, when the librarian screamed out in pain. I rushed up to see her trying to get on an elevator. I helped her on and was going to help her go to the hospital… Sheee… Those two are coming back."_

"Are you okay?" The woman stares at him. He nods his head. "My name is Lisa Winchester." Winchester… Like his family. He opens his mouth. "I think the baby is coming this very… SHIT ON A BEETLE!" The guy grabs Lisa and forces her up, ignoring the phone he dropped. He forces her to the Impala. Lisa smiles at the sight of the old car.

"Ma'am, I'm going to lay you down on the backseat and we will deliver the baby… There wasn't anyone else in the car right?"

"No… Have you ever delivered a baby before?"

"I'm studying to be a doctor. I'm interning at the hospital. Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to you or the baby. Have you ever had a baby before?"

"Yes, I have. One child, over a decade ago. My water broke about 2 hours ago."

"What are you going to name her or him?"

"Mary Ellen if it's a girl, or Sam Trey if it's a boy." Sam Trey Winchester… The guy smiles softly. He remembers a different Sam Winchester, one that looked like a puppy that was abused.

* * *

Two hours later, the three are at the hospital. Lisa's new baby, Mary Ellen, is seven pounds and was delivered in the back of an Impala. The back seat of the Impala will need to be replaced but that is okay.

Now the guy is standing with his supervisor. The supervisor is looking at him from around his glasses.

"So you decided to deliver the baby right there? Not even thinking about the hospital?"

Looking down, he responds with, "Sir, I didn't want to hurt her any more. What if her screams made me crash? I…" A nurse interrupts them.

"Mr. Winchester , this is the intern that delivered your daughter." The guy turns to look at Mr. Winchester. His eyes open wide to see his older brother. His brother has a similar look.

_Dean stared in shock at him. Sam was standing near him with wide open eyes._

"_Adam?"_

"Adam?" whispers Dean, softly as if the guy, Adam, will disappear. Adam looks at him, remembering.

"_Dean… Dean would have loved getting to know you." Sam was being quiet, so neither Michael nor Lucifer would hear him._

"_You think… he ran away when I went to Bobby's."_

"_He was just scared. He realized that they were trying to blackmail him into becoming the vessel. He was torn up when you disappeared." Sam looked behind to see that neither of the two angels noticed them talking. "He was the one that found your body."_

"_Oh… Did he want another little brother?"_

"_He didn't, but he loved you. We both loved you, Adam. Don't ever forget that."_

"Mr. Milligan, are you okay?" The supervisor looks between Dean and Adam.

"Hey, Dean. Long time, no see. Wait, you are Lisa's husband?" Dean nods his head slowly, still amazed to see him.

"Yeah. You delivered Mary Ellen?"

"Yes, sir. In the backseat of my Impala."

Dean smiles softly. "Got yourself a Impala?"

"It's a '69 Impala. White too… I always loved Dad's Impala."

"Yeah, me too." The two stare quietly at each other as the supervisor looks between them. Adam finally turns to look at his boss.

"Sir, this is my older half- brother, Dean Winchester. Haven't seen him in a long time. Do you mind if I go show him to his daughter? Have you seen Mary Ellen yet?"

Dean shakes his head. "I just got here. Spoke to Lisa for a minute then asked the nurse to take me to the hero that saved my wife and daughter."

"Go Adam. We will talk later."

Adam starts walking away with Dean following him. The nursery for newborn babies is a story up. Dean seems nervous slightly, looking at him.

"So… Adam, how come you are here?"

"I'm interning here. Mom always wanted me to be a doctor."

"I meant why are you here instead of hell?"

Adam freezes as memories float into his mind.

_Adam is being hurt by Lucifer. Michael is standing next to Lucifer about to join in the fun._

_Sam gets in Micheal's way saying, "Not Adam. Take me instead."_

"Adam?" Dean's voice is worried.

_Adam was being forced to watch Lucifer slowly ripping the skin off of Sam. Michael was making him watch, punishing him for what Dean did._

"Adam?" A hand touches his arm.

_Adam and Sam got away from the two horrible brothers as Sam says. They were both injured, when someone else showed up in front of them. Sam got in the way, protecting Adam._

"_Well, Well, Well if it isn't Sammy boy? You look well… Better than I thought anyway."_

"_Gabriel, what are you doing here? Coming to join your brothers in a game of Deskin the Winchesters?" Gabriel got a kind of sick look at Sam then at Adam._

"_Not my style. I like doing things mentally. My dad sent me."_

"_You mean God?" Sam asked with narrow eyes. "Why would God care?"_

"_Father got annoyed that Lucifer and Michael got an innocent involved in their little games. But there is a catch. Sammy boy, you need to make a decision. You, baby Winchester, cannot make a sound, until Sammy decides." The person… angel… gave Adam a long stare. Adam finally nodded his head._

"_What kind of decision?"_

"_I can only save either you or baby Winchester. Who should I take top side?" Adam opened his mouth but the angel stared at him. Adam couldn't make any noise. Sam let out a laugh._

"_When you say top side, do you mean Heaven or Earth?"_

"_Earth… to live normally until they die again and move on to Heaven. Father is really mad at how his children have been fighting."_

"_Then why doesn't God stop it?"_

"_Father works in mysterious ways. Ways I don't even want to understand."_

"_So God just showed up and asked you to do this?"_

"_Well he called me to him, and request me to do this. So Sammy boy, what is it? Baby Winchester or You?" Sam let out another laugh._

"_You know me. What do you think I would choose?"_

"_Dean isn't here."_

"_My brothers always come first. Take Adam top side." Adam opened his mouth to disagree but his brother smiled at him. "Adam, promise me you will not try to save me. Dean promised the same thing."_

"_I… I… I promise. Sam, will you be okay?"_

"_Of course."_

"_After everything I tried to prove to you, that your brother isn't always going to be around, you still pick your brother? Sam, I don't understand."_

"_Of course not, none of your brothers are worth it… except Joshua and Cas." Gabriel sighed, shaking his head._

"_Okay, see you soon Sam." Gabriel grabbed Adam._

"Adam? I think you need to sit down," whispers Dean's voice softly. Adam look into his eyes, filled with concern.

"I'm fine… I was remembering…"

Dean lets out a sigh. "Hell is a pain in the ass. Adam, you don't have to tell me."

"Yes I do… Sam… Sam would want me to." Adam notices that Dean's eyes narrow.

"Is Sam around?"

"Not to my knowledge. I… An angel… I think Sam called him Gabriel… Gave Sam the choice for either me or Sam come back to Earth." Dean smiles suddenly. It's was a sad smile.

"Sam chose you. That is exactly like us Winchesters." Adam smiles back. "Let talk later, I want to see my daughter. Make sure she has all ten toes." Adam nods, remembering the tiny baby he delivered. Those baby blue eyes staring blankly around and the loud scream. Scared the hell out of Adam with that scream.

"Sure, Dean. This way. It's upstairs. Sorry for distracting you… Lisa said she had another child. Is she…"

"Ben is almost twelve now. Cute kid, love him to death." Dean has a small smile.

"So Mary is going to be the first baby you have to handle?" Dean shakes his head.

"I basically raised Sam since he was a baby." Dean pauses. "What if I do something wrong? I mean Sam got addicted to something pretty bad, stopped talking to me for years…" Dean seems to be about to have a panic attack. Adam smiles.

"_Dean was the best older brother in the world. I don't know how he ended up being such a good one. He didn't get any lessons from Dad."_

"Hey Dean, when I found out about Dad, I hoped that I would get siblings." Dean turns his head slowly to Adam and watches him. "I always wanted an older brother that would teach me how to play some random sport or a younger sister to play with. He never told me that I had two brothers, but I wish he had. After all, you two are the best big brothers a guy could have. Ignore anything I said after I got brought back to life the first time, okay?"

Dean ruffles Adam's hair. "Well, a niece isn't a sister, but you can come play with her sometime. I don't do many sports but I can teach you how to tune up a car." Adam smiles at Dean. "God, Sam would be throwing holy water over me. My life is turning into a chick flick." Adam laughs.

"It's not everyday you become a father, Dean." The two get to the elevator. After pushing the button, Dean sighs softly. "Dean, you will be a good father. Sam used to say that back…"

_The fire was everywhere. Adam knew he couldn't die, but still the fire hurt as it leap against his skin. Sam screamed, "Let him go! LET MY LITTLE BROTHER GO, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! HE IS NOT THE ONE WHO YOU SHOULD BE MAD AT!"_

_Lucifer just laughed,_

"Hey, kid, are you okay?" Adam looks up at Dean and nods.

"Today is one of the bad days, it seems. Usually I do not get that many flashbacks."

Dean sighs, "Is it me?"

"A bit but don't blame yourself. I like getting to know you. Sam used to talk about you every hour."

"Sam is still in hell isn't he?" Adam looks at Dean's depressed face.

"Keep your promise to him. You have a family."

"I am keeping my promise. I was just hoping he was fine." Adam nods his head and looks down. The elevator finally gets there. "Hey Adam, you are my brother too."

"I know. I'm glad I got to see you. I wanted to find you but… I got scared a bit. What if you had killed yourself?" Dean shakes his head.

"So Adam… How much time do you have left until you finish your internship?"

"About another 4 months. Then I was thinking of going back to school to specialize in become an emergency doctor." Dean nods his head. "So what do you do, Dean?"

"I am working as a mechanic at a place near home. I… I stole someone's Social Security. He died some time ago." Dean looks away. Adam just smiles softly.

"That's okay. So about your daughter, she was born a bit early."

"Is she deformed? Will she be okay?"

_Adam held the newborn with wide eyes as she screamed. Were babies supposed to scream like that?_

"_Is little Sam okay?"_

"_Mary… It's a girl. Lisa, you have a little girl. A healthy, little girl."_

_Lisa got tears in her eyes as she reached for her daughter. The ambulance finally got there as Adam handed her the little baby._

"She is a screamer." Adam smiles at the look on Dean's face.

"NEVER SAY SHE IS A SCREAMER! OR I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR UNCLE RIGHTS!" Adam lets out a laugh.

"Take a chill pill, Dean. I was saying that because my eardrums still hurt from her crying."

"She was crying? Why?" Dean's face was full of worry.

"All babies cry when they are born. That's when they start breathing. Mary is perfect." The elevator stops and they get off. The nursery is on one side of the hall. There is already a couple watching the babies. The two walk over to the glass. There is a nurse taking care of the babies. The woman that was already there is crying softly.

"Is something the matter, Ma'am?" asks Adam.

"My little baby had a baby just now. I'm just so happy. Are you two here to look at your baby?" Dean makes a face.

"That hasn't happened in so long."

"What?" Adam looks at Dean.

"You two are a couple right?"

Adam turns pale, then red, and then green. "Dean is my brother."

The woman blushes while the man laughs. "My wife gets the weirdest ideas." Dean looks at the woman with a narrow look.

"Layla? Your daughter name was Layla right? Ummm… Dean Winchester." The woman study him then requizes her.

"You're that boy. The one she really liked that had the heart problem. Is Sam here to?" Dean shakes his head. "How is he? How are you?"

"Sammy died awhile back. I'm doing well. How is Layla?"

"Good. She just had a baby after all. It was a miracle. About a week after that... that fake, Layla went to the doctors and they stated that she was okay!"

"That is good." The nurse comes out and smiles at Adam.

"Adam. Here to see the baby you delivered in the back of your car?" Adam nods his head with a smile.

"This is Dean Winchester. He is the father. I… I just found out she is my niece." The nurse looks at Dean who smiles at her nervously. He starts to fidget. Adam looks at him.

"Do you want me to bring her to your wife's room? So your family can be together, Mr. Winchester?" Dean nods his head. Layla's mother smiles at Dean. The nurse then looks at Adam. "That means that you will not feel bad about asking for help replacing the leather in the back of your impala." Adam shakes his head.

"I want to keep my uncle rights." The nurse laughs. She goes back into the room.

"Adam… I cannot do this… A baby… What if I drop her? What if she hates me? What if… What if…" Dean looks panicky. Adam pats Dean's back.

"Dean, calm down. You will not drop her. You will be a natural." Layla's mother laughs softly.

"Dean, I'm glad that you found such happiness in your life."

Dean nods to Layla's mother. "Tell Layla I say hi and I'm glad she got that miracle. She deserves it." The nurse comes out holding Mary Ellen.

"Here you go, Papa. Do you want to hold her on the way to your wife's room?"

"Yes, please." He slowly takes the baby and tears starts forming in his eyes. Later, he will deny that cried, but that second he doesn't care. He has a daughter. A beautiful, little daughter that he is holding for the first time. Adam smiles softly.

_Sam was in front of Adam watching for a sign that the two angels that were fighting would turn their way._

"_Is Dean always an ass?"_

"_Nah… He is a softy inside. Total softy. He pretends he not but he totally loves chick flick moments. Absolutely loves them. If he claims otherwise, it's because he doesn't want it known."_

"Sam was right," Adam mumbles softly. The nurse stands there smiling, used to people acting like this.

"Sir, your wife will want to see her." Dean nods his head.

"Co… Come on, Mary Ellen. Let's go see your mommy." The nurse starts leading the two… three to Lisa's room.

"Adam, do you want to come? Or do you need to get to work?" Dean looks at Adam. Adam looks down at the floor.

"I can spare 5 more minutes then I need to get to work." Dean nods his head with a smile. The four get to Lisa's room. Lisa is sitting up in the bed talking to Ben. Ben and her look up to see Dean, Mary Ellen, and Adam. Adam hangs near the door as Dean sweeps in and hands the baby to Ben.

"Ben, met your little sister. Your new job is protect her. Got it. That might be the only sister you will ever get." Ben nods his head, looking at the baby. Lisa looks at Adam with a smile.

"Hello, Mr. Angel. Thank you again for delivering Mary Ellen." Both Dean and Adam freeze.

_The angel stared at him with a wicked smile. Adam felt his insides froze at the smile._

"_Mr. Angel, only caring about your mother… Did you have any idea how it would affect the world because of you agreeing to be Michael's vessel?" The angel laughed. Sam was on the other side of the room, being tortured by Michael._

"Adam.. Adam, snap out of it." Dean had forced him into a chair. "Come on, breathe." Adam stares up at him and takes in a deep breath.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ask Lisa with a worry look. The nurse looks warily at Adam.

"Adam, do you remember something from those two years?" asks the nurse.

"No, I'm fine…" Adam turns to Lisa. "I'm not an angel. I'm related to Dean… No male Winchester is an angel." Adam tries to smile at her.

"Adam is my half-brother. My dad's third child. Umm… I found out after he disappeared…" Dean look a bit lost. Adam manages to smile at Lisa.

"Dad showed me pictures of Sam and Dean… I met Sam awhile before my missing two years. I don't know what happened during that time." Adam looks down, feeling bad for lying to Dean's wife in the first three minutes of knowing her.

"I see. Nice to meet you. That's two babysitters that we can depend on now." Lisa smiles at him… halfway unsure if she should.

"I'm going to tell your supervisor that you had a panic attack… Stay here." The nurse walks out of the room. Adam nods his head.

"Adam, want to come to Sunday Dinner? That's when the doctor think Mary can come home." Lisa smiles softly at him. Adam nods his head with a smile. "I wish Dean had mentioned you sooner. So we could make you part of this family sooner." Dean has a guilty look on his face.

"Dean, get that look off your face. Sam has mentioned that look. It's okay, Lisa. I would love to come to dinner. I'll bring a pie over. My mom taught me how to make a wicked apple pie. " Ben grins.

"Anytime you want to hang out, Uncle Adam, just bring a pie." Adam notices the looks that Ben's parents sent him and grin.

"Okay, kiddo. What's your name?"

"I'm Ben." Ben smiles at Adam then looks down at Mary. "Dad, is Mary always going to be this small?"

Dean shook his head. "She will be growing up fast… almost too fast. Just like you are, Ben." Adam smiles at his brother and gets up. The nurse enters with a sad smile.

"Your supervisor states you are on puke duty starting now." Adam nods his head.

"See you guys later. Nice to meet you Ben, Lisa, Mary." Adam goes off to work.

* * *

Hours later, Adam leaves the hospital feeling drained and sighing. It had been a long night. He gets to his impala and sighs. After opening the door, a hand touches his shoulder. Adam yelps, and tries to hit the person.

"Adam, it's me." Adam stares at Dean, who looks a bit distracted.

"Dean, what the hell? I thought… Don't do that." Dean nods his head. "What do you want Dean?"

"Can you explain what happened? But first, Cas please come down." Nothing happens for a second then a voice stated,

"Dean, did you paint the Impala white?"

"Not mine, this baby is a '69 and has baby goo in the backseat."

Adam gives him a false glare. "From your child."

"Child? Dean?" Cas has a confused face. Dean grins..

"A tiny little girl, 11 hours old. Mary Ellen Winchester." Cas smiles at Dean.

"That is wonderful Dean. What did you need?"

"Is this really Adam?" Adam turns white and looks at Cas. Cas stares at Adam then nods his head.

"Yes that is Adam. How did you get out of hell?" Adam looks down, trying to keep the memories away.

"Gabriel appeared and gave Sam the choice of who to take out of hell. Me or Sam. I tried to tell Sam to pick himself, Sam would be able to help people better, but I couldn't speak. Gabriel talked to him for a minute then Sam picked me. He made me promise to live my life." Adam pauses.

"_Okay, see you soon Sam." Gabriel grabbed Adam. They were standing outside of Adam's old childhood home. It looked abandoned._

"_So, baby Winchester, it's been a little over two years since you died. What are you going to do with your life?"_

"_I'm going back to Med school… Gabriel, what will happen to Sam? You said see you soon?" Gabriel looked up then sighed._

"_Life would have been a lot easier if he chose himself. Father stated that Sam would choose you. I don't understand Father sometimes. No angels should bother you."_

"Gabriel told Sam that… That I would be okay and no one would bother me." Adam smiles at Dean, but Dean sighs. Was it wrong not telling Dean that Gabriel told Sam see him soon? No, why give Dean that hope?

"Did that damn trickster give you a reason why he saved you?"

"Apparently, God told him to." Cas and Dean's eyes widen and they look at each other. Adam looks between the two. Did he say something wrong? Adam, getting sleepier, lets out a yawn and the two look at each other. Dean pulls out a card and hands it to Adam.

"That has my family's address and my phone number. See you on Sunday." Adam nods his head. Dean turns away then looks to Adam. "Drive safely home, Little Brother."

"You too, Dean." Dean leaves, not noticing that Cas stayed behind.

"Did Gabriel mention anything about Sam coming back?" Asks Cas. Adam looks nervously at Cas.

"No… but he did tell Sam see you soon. Also, he told me it would have been easier if Sam had picked himself. Why?"

"I have heard rumors that Sam is hunting again." Adam looks in the direction that Dean went then at his ruined backseat.

"Don't tell Dean. It would be too painful for Dean if the rumors were false… plus I don't want him to abandon his children or wife." The angel nods his head. "Being abandoned for the hunt isn't an easy thing."

"I will not tell Dean. Tell me something, did Gabriel really mention Father?"

"Yes, he did."

Cas looks up with a slight smile. "Thank you Adam. That was the sign I was looking for." Cas disappears. After a minute, Adam gets into his car. He drives back to his empty living room, the slightly personalized kitchen, and his messy bedroom.

**A/N: This is set after season 5. The reason that Dean didn't get back into hunting was the beginning event of season 6 never happened. Dean never saw Sam, therefore didn't find out. Lisa got pregnant around the same time that Sam came. But in this, Dean stays with Lisa. I'm thinking this happens around the time that Cas was asking for a sign before the end of season 6. I always pissed me off that Adam got the short end of the stick. I hope you enjoyed this little story.**


End file.
